


he said, take a walk on the wild side

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Genderplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Jaime has no quibbles about wearing a dress and Brienne is entirely on board with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for the last ASOIAF kinkmeme round for the prompt _He is hardly as pretty as used to be when he was younger... but he still looks better in a dress than Brienne. And if there's a corset to lace up, even better._. I own nothing, the title is from Lou Reed and really, don't look for plot. Also, the setting is utter wishful thinking.

“Wench, are you going to help me with this or not? Because I can’t exactly do it on my own.”

Brienne would really like to answer that question. She would. But she’s too busy staring at the corset and gown lying on the bed to come up with any answer whatsoever.

A corset and a gown that were definitely not made for her – not that she’d even need a corset in the first place. A _nice_ corset and gown, at that. And matched, for that matter – the gown is a light green with golden embroideries and the corset’s laces are a slightly darker shade, but still green.

She also remembers what happened a week ago during one of the feasts they had to attend as the lord and lady of Casterly Rock are bound to, and the new dress that she was forced to wear because it was Genna Lannister’s gift looked even worse on her than most gowns she ever had to put on. Jaime had commented something about needing to send his aunt her measures, if she was so set on gifting the damn things, and seriously, _he_ would have looked better in it.

Brienne had thought that he hadn’t noticed her blush at his words – fine, she had thought about it for a moment. And it had been – well. Interesting. To say the least. Surely the gown would have fitted him a lot better.

And now – and now –

“Is this about what happened before the feast?”

“You looked plenty interested, when I mentioned that I could have been the one in it.”

“And – you just – you actually want to –”

“Not the first time it would happen,” Jaime answers with all the calm in the world. He’s shirtless right now, though he still has his breeches on, and Brienne can’t even wrap her head about how calm he is about this. Not the first time – maybe he wore his sister’s clothes once? She thinks he told her something along those lines some time ago, but she can’t remember right now.

Well, fine, it was his idea in the first place, but now that she thinks about it – it would be – she thinks she’d like to see him in that dress, and wouldn’t her old septa be horrified at that? Then again, her septa wouldn’t have thought in her wildest dreams that she’d end up married to _him_.

“So? The last time I checked, lacing a corset with one hand can be pretty hard.” And he still looks like it makes no difference to him whatsoever.

Brienne swallows and goes towards the bed, taking the corset in between shaking fingers. She can barely recall the last time she wore one – before joining Renly’s army, at least. Lately she doesn’t even bother with them – they only make her move more stiffly than she already does and a corset won’t be what will give her a generous bosom.

Also, this specific corset is the kind that you lace from the front.

All right. She can do this. She kind of really wants to do this. And if he does, too… then why not? She takes a breath.

“Fine,” she says. Nothing more than that, but he grins as if this is exactly what he had been expecting to happen and he says nothing as she slips the dark green corset around his frame before starting to lace it up. She doesn’t pull too hard at the laces, and she’s close enough to him to see that his cock is stirring in his breeches – gods, looking at that and then at the laces of the corset is making her head spin. And she notices, at the same time, that the corset itself doesn’t look bad on him at all. He picked one that was obviously made with a flat-bosomed woman in mind, so when she ties the last knot with a small bow… well, it fits him. It’s tight around his hips, but he doesn’t seem to mind it if it’s painful.

“Well,” he mutters, apparently satisfied, “this doesn’t feel half as bad as I thought.”

“It – it doesn’t?”

“Help me with the dress, will you?” He grins at her before winking and pushing down his breeches.

Brienne’s lips go completely dry at the sight – gods, how can he stand wearing just the corset and his smallclothes and looking as if he doesn’t have a care in the world? But she’s beyond coherent words right now, so she goes and grabs the dress instead. This one has laces in the back, so when he’s done putting his arms through the sleeves she sets on the task of lacing it up – at least she doesn’t have to look at him in the face. She can take that time to calm herself down. Maybe.

She’s done in a short time, though – she ties another small bow over the last knot. She glances at the back of the dress – it’s not tight on him, like most gowns she wore that weren’t fitted for her specifically.

She can feel her cheeks burn as she steps back and Jaime turns on his front.

Gods, he – he actually looks good. Right – not like a woman would, but the dress isn’t tight on the front either, the corset makes his hips look slightly more narrow and he’s staring down at himself as if he’s very, very satisfied with the way he looks right now.

She’s definitely blushing. She can feel it. Her cheeks are burning hot.

And on top of that, she had dressed in her usual men’s garb, which is – well, if her head was spinning before now she doesn’t even know what to think.

“Why, wench, you like what you’re seeing? You can say it.”

“I – uh, I – I – you definitely look better in that than ever I would,” she settles on.

“My thanks, but I’m sure that it’s not everything you have to say about this.”

He’s right. Brienne has something else to say about this. Except that she’s still not entirely able to put it into words.

“Do I really have to speak?” she blurts as she comes closer, her hand going to Jaime’s hip – she can feel the corset underneath and she’s sure that her own smallclothes might be dangerously close to getting wet.

“I suppose not all knights have to sweet talk their ladies, if they make up for it in other ways,” Jaime replies, still looking entirely too comfortable for his own good.

 _So that’s how it’s going to be?_ , Brienne thinks, but – while her former septa would have been horrified if she knew, the thing is, she likes what she’s seeing. She’s liking it very much. She likes the way the dress fits Jaime perfectly, she likes that he’s the kind of man who’s willing to do _this_ because he thought she’d like it (none of the people she ever thought she could or would have to marry in her life would have gone beyond fucking her without looking at her in the face, and she’s perfectly aware of it), she likes that he’s obviously enjoying the hell out of this (both the teasing and the dress), and there’s just no reason she shouldn’t just let himself enjoy it as well.

She puts both hands around his waist and kisses him without even bothering to reply, pressing him up against the wall but not with urgency. His mouth is as familiar as ever, but the silk under her fingers is not and it sends a thrill up her spine and he moans into her mouth when she brings one of her hands behind his head. The kiss becomes faster as Jaime brings his own arms around her neck and she’s almost dizzy when they part – she can feel his cock pressing against her leg from under the dress’s skirt and it shouldn’t make her think that fucking against the wall right now would be a perfectly good thing.

Except that it wouldn’t be gallant at all, would it?

“Am I making up for it?” she whispers against his lips when the kiss is over.

“I may be. I’m not easy to satisfy, though.”

“ _That_ I knew,” she says, not without fondness, and then – well, if he wants to play this game, who is she to deny him?

Years ago, if someone had told her that her size would have been extremely useful in this kind of situation, she’d have thought them mad.

As she grabs his thighs and lifts him up from the ground – and good for him that he still had his hands around her neck – she’s of an entirely different opinion. He laughs against her neck after a moment when he clutches at her shoulders, and she’s almost sorry that it’s only a few steps until they get to the bed and she throws him not too unceremoniously on it. He looks pretty pleased when he looks up at her and makes himself comfortable on the cushions. She’s also sure that he has something to say, so she leans down and kisses him again before he can even think of commenting on her knightly courtesy. She has better ideas. She keeps the kiss slow and long – she has no hurry to move soon – and when his left hand touches her right while he tries to bring it behind her head, she stops him and tangles their fingers together. He doesn’t attempt to move it away. When she breaks the kiss his cheeks are slightly flushed and she doesn’t waste time before kissing the back of his hand.

He looks very, very pleased at it.

“And one would think that gallant knights don’t exist anymore,” he says before not helpfully thrusting his hips upwards so that Brienne can feel exactly how hard he is when his cock meets her thigh again.

“There’s still one at least,” she replies before grabbing the hem of the skirt with her free hand. “If _my lady_ agrees, I would try to make it worth her while.”

“By all means,” Jaime replies as he stretches back on the bed, still looking like he’s entirely satisfied with how things are going.

Fine then. She momentarily moves away so that she can get rid of her shoes and breeches, and when both are on the floor along with her smallclothes – and gods, they were wet already – she gets back on the bed and grabs the hems again.

Brienne raises up the skirt, throwing over Jaime’s chest, and then she takes off his smallclothes without more ceremonies – he’s painfully hard by now, and she thinks she sincerely admires his force of will since he hasn’t touched himself once.

She does that instead, her fingers closing around his cock, and he moans loud enough that if anyone is near their room they will have heard. Not that she cares. She strokes it a couple of times to at least give him some relief – far from her to make _her lady_ suffer, right? He has his eyes closed now, his head thrown backwards, the dress still fitting perfectly against his chest, and Brienne is smiling to herself as she moves forward so that she’s in a better position and then slowly lowers herself down on his cock – she doesn’t think she’s been this wet in her entire life. Or she can’t remember it. His eyes open at once and he looks up at her as if he’s impressed, which is perfectly fine in her book. When he gives her a small nod she takes a breath and starts to move, slow at first, and she can’t help noticing that he’s not overtly thrusting his hips upwards or trying to fuck her, which makes her only smile a bit wider before grabbing the dress at the neckline and pulling him forward so that they can kiss again. She can feel that he’s close – she is as well, there’s not a part of her body that doesn’t need right now, and when she raises herself upwards again before thrusting down again in one motion so that he’s buried deep inside her he says something that she thinks is supposed to be her name before he’s coming inside her, hard enough that his shoulders shake. And then he throws his left arm around her shoulders again and she can’t hold back anymore – she’s clenching tighter around him and shaking all over with pleasure. Her hands reach for his sides and she grasps fistfuls of silk in her hands as he curses against her neck.

Then she’s too far-gone to hear what he says anymore.

She comes to with Jaime still inside her – he’s sitting up against the bed’s headboard and the skirts are pressed up between them, probably getting wrinkled. His left hand is tangled in the hair at the back of her head. She feels _good_ , and she really doesn’t want to move. She also can feel stickiness on her thighs, but cleaning up doesn’t seem a priority right now.

“Is my lady satisfied?” she asks, trying not to chuckle.

“Very,” Jaime replies. He sounds out of breath. “Hells, wench, you’ll never stop surprising me, will you?”

“I could ask you the very same thing,” she replies before forcing herself to move and rolling over to the free side of the bed. She reaches out and grabs the hem of the skirt again before moving it down so that the dress is covering his legs again.

“It definitely looks better on you,” she says.

“Oh, good. Because I was thinking about wearing it again, all things considered.”

“I suppose there’s no way that _you_ can wear your aunt’s gowns next time, though.”

“I’m afraid not, but if you really insist, I might in private. As long as you give me enough reason to. That said, you could at least unlace the damned corset.”

Brienne takes her time undoing the laces at the back, though. And as she works through the corset’s knots so that he can take it off, she really hopes that he meant it. Because she definitely wouldn’t say no to repeating the experience. Maybe that gold and red gown currently lying forgotten in the closet that his aunt gifted her before the wedding, and that never fit her, could have its uses after all.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I didn't exactly have plans to update this BUT today there was sorta prompt taking on tumblr and [unsfzpxkable](http://unsfzpxkable.tumblr.com/) wanted canon Jaime/Brienne crossdressing. And someone in the comments of the previous part of this fic asked if there was a chance for a sequel where Tyrion walked in on them, so I figured why not, and okay, have some cracky follow-up where Tyrion walks in on them. Sorry for the lack of actual porn everyone /o\

Brienne needs to stop listening to Jaime when it comes to - to doing things somewhat half-responsibly.

Because fine, she had been the one suggesting him to put the damned red and gold gown to good use on him a few days ago, but she had also told him that maybe it wasn’t really the time to do it when his brother was visiting. And staying for a good month.

At which Jaime had gone and said something like _and you think that I should abstain for a month, that’s ridiculous_. At which she had said that it didn’t mean abstaining, but just - not bringing gowns into it. But the thing is that for some reason he seems to be into it even more than she is and she is plenty into it, so it hadn’t taken much for her to relent. And since his aunt Genna is not around in the castle anymore and Brienne doesn’t have to wear the damned red and gold gown herself - right. She had relented.

And it had all gone pretty well until now - she had insisted on taking it to their chambers long after supper was done with so that no one would come looking for them, and well, if someone did, they would surely not knock once they heard them, right? Right.

Obviously Tyrion Lannister is not most people though, and she figures that the utter lack of shame runs in the family - though fine, the thing is that he knocked and let himself in in a moment when he couldn’t have heard them. All Jaime’s fault anyway - she had told him to try and keep it down just in case, and he had just batted his eyelashes at her and said, _how about you make me_ , and she had said that he was a poor excuse for a proper lady but she was going to try, and so she had made a point of kissing him more or less continuously so he he wouldn’t have time or means to moan out.

This while more or less holding him up against the wall while he’s wearing the godsforsaken gown, one of his legs hooked at the back of hers, and she doesn’t know how he’s still breathing considering how tight he made her tie the corset, but that’s not exactly the point. 

The point is that while she’s occupied like this, someone knocks on the door and -

"Jaime, sorry for being so late but I just realized we should discuss -" Tyrion Lannister says as he pushes the door open and walks right inside the room.

And the thing is that while they both freeze in their position, Brienne can’t do anything other than maybe stopping kissing him, because whatever she does will end up moving the skirt, and obviously Jaime isn’t wearing anything under it, never mind that her shirt and breeches are half-opened, which means that if she moves she’ll end up showing Tyrion a good part of her cleavage on top of everything else. 

For a moment neither of them says a thing, and Brienne doesn’t even want to think about what could happen. Especially when from what she’s been told Jaime and his brother are still in more or less complicated relations even if Jaime said they were working on it, so it can’t be that bad. Still. 

”Well,” Tyrion finally says, breaking the silence, “this certainly makes up for all the times you caught me in this same situation.”

"Tyrion -" Jaime starts, but his own voice sounds kind of weak.

"And that stated, I understand a lot of things now." Gods, is he grinning? Brienne doesn’t need a mirror to know she’s blushing redder than the gown. “I mean, I always more or less wondered who wore the breeches in this relationship technically, because there’s kind of no doubt of who does in any other instance, and that’s not you, Jaime.”

Brienne wants to disappear somewhere right now, but since Jaime doesn’t look like he’s going to answer anytime soon, she figures she’ll have to. “And now that you know?” She asks, and if she sounds slightly hysterical maybe she should be excused.

"Now that I know I shall go back to my quarters and laugh myself to death, but not before making sure to recommend you to treat the lady properly. I mean, I guess that since you are obviously the one in charge of that, I should make sure that you’re being perfectly courteous. After all I want just the best for the ones I’m related to.”

"I - I try my best," Brienne stammers, tightening her grip on Jaime’s back. "I haven’t been told that it wasn’t proper treatment."

"Really. I don’t doubt that, you look like you have the situation perfectly under control. Jaime, would you agree?"

"I wouldn’t be wearing Aunt Genna’s gown if I didn’t now, would I?”

"True, true, I can see that even too well. I suppose that thing I had to discuss with you can wait until tomorrow morning - and don’t worry, I’ll keep this to myself. But that said, I can’t even argue with it."

"With what?" Jaime replies, good thing that he’s doing that because Brienne doesn’t think she can stomach this conversation any longer.

"That thing suits you a lot better than it suited her, stands to reason that you would wear it. Do have fun, brother,” he says, and then he walks back into the hallway and closes the door. A moment later Brienne hears him erupting in laughter and positively wants to never come out of this room at least until he goes back to Essos to advise Daenerys Targaryen.

"It could have gone worse," Jaime says. 

"I told you we should have waited.” 

"True, but it could have gone worse. And if you think I’m not in the mood anymore, _ser_ , you’re sorely wrong.” 

And - well. Seven hells. He thrusts upwards and she can feel how hard he still is under all that fabric.

”Really?”

"Really. Now, you surely don’t want me to tell my brother you’re amiss in your duties, do you?"

And he’s - he’s winking at her, damn him, and she doesn’t think that he’s going to be the death of her at some point just because he almost was once and nothing can ever get as bad as that.

So she grins back.

"Far from me, _my lady_ ,” she replies before kissing him as she presses him up against the wall again, and fine, maybe he wasn’t the only one still in the mood.

What she doesn’t tell him is that she’s going to make sure he thoroughly earns it before riding him later, but for now she thinks that she’ll let him be as noisy as he likes -maybe people won’t even think about knocking, this way.

—

When, a few months later, Brienne receives a package from Essos destined to her specifically, she immediately guesses who it’s from. She shrugs and opens it to discover a very fine Braavosi gown. Or at least she thinks it has to be from there - she doesn’t know enough about the styles, but it’s definitely a different fashion. For one, it doesn’t have an underskirt and doesn’t need a corset to be properly worn. It’s also - deep blue with some pink embroidering.

Oh gods, her house’s colors. She reads the message that came with it. 

_My lady, I imagine that you will have guessed already that while I purchased this present with you in mind, it’s not for you to wear. I should hope I remembered the measurements right. And do thank me next time we see each other._

Brienne doesn’t know if she should be mortified at it, but then she thinks of how it would look on Jaime and -

She thinks she’ll settle on feeling thankful, and she smiles slightly to herself. She might pen an answer after she puts that dress to use, and then she’ll make sure that Tyrion knows how much exactly it was appreciated. She’s definitely sure it will be.

 

End.


End file.
